New Directions the next generation
by masquradeXD
Summary: A whole new era for the The New Directions is starting, and it can all start with you. SUBMIT your characters.
1. New New Directions Ep 1: Part 1

**Alright guys, I'm starting a new glee series, but except of using the characters that are already in the show, I'm going to use what you guys want. Submit your characters in the reviews, the first six boys will be in, and the first seven girls will also be in. This is not a original Idea, I got it from BellaAndCam, check out some of their stories, they are actually pretty epic. So post in the reviews, and I'll get up the first story soon. First girl to post gets to be the new Rachel! Also I need some cheerleaders, and bullies and stuff.**

****Name:

Age:

Grade:

Celebrity Look-Alike: (Must be a well known

Audition Song:

Nationality:

Favorite Artists: (Your characters favorite artists)

Personality: (In bullets, Minimum 5)

Role in the Glee Club: (Singer, Dancer, instrument player, Dance, Is your character even in Glee Club?)

Sports team/ other club?: (is your character doing something else in McKinley

Short History:

Any particular story-line?:

Sexuality:

* * *

Name: Alexander Jones

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Celebrity Look-Alike: Eduardo Surita

Audition Song: Me Pones Tierno - Rasel ft Carlos Baute

Nationality: Spaniard American

Favorite artist: Justin Timberlake, various Spanish Artists, Nelly, Shakira, Childish Gambino, Eminem, and more.

Personality:

*Bold and brave

*Nice

*protective over his friends

*Protective over his soccer team

*Outrageous sense of humor

Role in glee club: Singer, Rapper, Dancer, and Co-Captain of Glee Club

Sport team/ other club: Soccer team Captain and striker

Short History: Alex was born in Gijon, Spain, his mother is famous, and is a hollywood actress/singer. His dad is a ex NBA player, and full time business man, so he is away on travel a lot. Alex loved soccer, and music ever since he was a kid. He saw the audition board for glee, and heard good and bad things about it, with full support of his soccer team, he went and joined.

Any particular story line?: Wait for it, but he'll be like a new Finn, except he and the new Rachel don't HAVE to date.

Sexuality: Heterosexual

**Send me your characters!  
**


	2. New New Directions Ep 1: Part 2

**I do not own Glee, and most of these characters where sent to me by awesome people. I AM ACCEPTING NO MORE GIRLS! I NEED MORE FOUR, THREE of them must be straight.  
**

Mr. Shue walked into the school, remembering every couple of the last years, all of his members. A couple had moved, most graduated, and Mr. Shue was left with no members, and no school family. There where no members, and they had started in the underdog level again. Alex sighed, and walked over to the pin board.

Will came back a couple of hours later, and looked at the sign up sheet, surprisingly, there had been a couple of people.

Meaghan James  
Kaylin Benlty  
Carolyn Keys  
Amber Adams  
Allison Hummel  
Genevieve Stenson  
Liz Cruz  
Michael Garcia  
Cody Flynn  
Damian Begardy  
Alexander Jones

A couple of hours Mr Shue sat down in the Auditorium with Kurt Hummel and Sue Sylvester, and looked at Kurt, "Kurt, really, thanks for helping with the auditions."

"Yeah Porcelain, weren't you in San Francisco?" Sue asked, Will shot her a dirty look.

"I was in New York. What made you think I was in San Francisco?" Kurt asked, already knowing her answer.

"Because, you're... You know... A rainbow." Sue said.

"Sue, you can call me gay. And just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I'll moved to San Francisco." Kurt said, offended.

"Alright, first up... Is Meaghan James." Will said, seeing as a blonde Quinn Fabray looking girl, came in.

"Hello, you can call me Meg, I'm a Sophomore I play Softball-" The girl named Meg said, but being cut off by Sue.

"Shut up and sing, Non pregnant, new Quinn." Sue said.

The girl looked at her feet, looking shy, "Alright." She said softly.

_"Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands" _The girl started to sing, Kurt nodding his head to the beat, as she played the Piano.

_"I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see" _The girl sang, now smiling, Kurt clapping his hands over his head, smiling.

_"I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today" _The girl finished with a dramatic play with her piano.

The three judges talked to each other, and Mr Shue spoke in the mike, "Welcome to Glee Club."

* * *

"Alright, next, Kaylin Bently." Will said in the microphone, A girl wearing glasses, blonde, tall, and skinny, walked in.

"Hello Ya'll, I'm Kaylin, and I'm from Tennessee-" The girl said, with a southern country accent.

"Well, I do declare, I don't give a hoot, now shut up, and start singing, Karoline." Sue said, imitating the girls southern accent.

"Kaylin." The girl said, a bit offended.

"Oh, saucy. I like her." Sue smiled, "Now sing, bluebell."

"I'm going to sing Mine by Taylor Swift." The girl said, and went to the microphone.

_"You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts" _The girl sang, Kurt and Will exchanged a look, nodding.

_"I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now." _The girl sang, her voice getting stronger.

_"Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_ You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_ You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_ You are the best thing that's ever been mine.__" _The girl sang, turning back into her old self after she transformed into another person while singing.

"Alright, one sec." Kurt said, looking at Will.

"No one sec, am I in or what?" The girl said, impatiently, "So sorry, I'm not very patient."

"I like here even more now," Sue said, "You're in."

* * *

"Alright, now up is... Amber Adams." Kurt said.

A girl stormed in, "Alright, my name's Amber. And I'm going to sing Gunpowder and Lead." She said.

"Right to the point, like it." Sue said, "Now sing little girl."

_"County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me  
I've got two miles 'til, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hel__l" _The girl sang, her facial expression like she had something better to do.

_"I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead" _The girl, sang, holding the mike, that made Kurt think it was gonna break. Meanwhile, Sue was clapping her hands over her head. "You! Cowgirl, are in! Now load your shotgun, and kill Jew Fro here!"

* * *

"Alright, Carolyn Keys!" Kurt said again, looking at the list, as another blond girl came in.

"Lot's of blonds." Sue said, "You know will, your hair might be better, if you were blond, because that ginger fro is starting to irk me, you could have that whole Justin Timberlake N'sync thing going on there."

"Sue, stop, let's just listen to the girl." He said, waiting for the girl to come in.

The little blond girl came in, "My name is Carolyn, I'm going to sing We are never getting back together by Taylor Swift." The girl said, holding the mic stand.

_"I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_ Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_  
_ We hadn't seen each other in a month_  
_ When you said you needed space. (What?)_  
_ Then you come around again and say_  
_ "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_  
_ Remember how that lasted for a day?_  
_ I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_ Carolyn sang, smiling at the judges, and walking over, singing to the guitar player.

_"Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you" _The girl sang, looking back at the judges.

Kurt started to smile, and stand up clapping, _"We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" _The girl sang, Kurt singing along with her.

"In, in, in, and everything!" Kurt said, clapping.

"Hold your horses, porcelain. I wanna see if she's going to do anything with that guitar guy." Sue said.

"What?" Will said, "Sue, she's a student."

"So what? It's never to early to move to LA and start a career in the adult film industry." Sue said.

"SUE! She's-" Will said looking at his paper, "Fifteen years old! And don't encourage that!"

* * *

"Okay, Allison.. Hummel?" Will asked confused, looking at Kurt, whose face light up.

The brunette girl walked in, "YES! YES! YES! YES!" Kurt said, "Already in!"

"Hi, I'm Allie Hummel." The girl said.

"Are you by any chance related to Kurt?" Will asked.

"Well duh!" Sue said.

"I'm his and Finn's adopted sister." The girl said.

"Ah, so what are you singing for us?" Kurt said smiling.

"Make it shine by Victoria Justice." Allie said smiling.

_"Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost  
But now and then  
I breathe it in  
To let it go_

And you don't know where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear" Allie sang, Kurt looking at Will, mouthing, 'Clear Choice'.

_"You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
You'll never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if your live  
In your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be  
Everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine" _The girl finished, Kurt already clapping his hands.

"Welcome to Glee." Will smiled.

* * *

"Next is, Genevieve Stenson." Sue said.

Then a tall dark haired girl came in, "Hi, my name Is Genevieve. You can call me Gene though." The girl said.

"Alright, Gene, what are you going to sing for us?" Will asked.

"A drop in the ocean, by Ron Pope." The girl said.

_"A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go" The girl started to sing in a smooth voice.

_"As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on_

And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me" Gene sang, then the tempo went up.

_"It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven" _Gene finished. Will nodded, "I like you. You're in."

Gene smiled, "Sweet!" She whispered clenching her first in the air.

* * *

"Alright, last girl is Liz Cruz." Sue said, as a short latina looking girl came in.

"What's up Horse teeth?" Sue said. As the girl quickly covered her mouth, Will looked at Sue.

"Sue, stop it!" Then he turned back to the girl.

"You're teeth are fine, what are you going to sing?" Kurt said.

The girl slowly took her mouth from over her hand. "I'm going to sing Put your Hearts up By Ariana Grande." She said.

"Alright, we're ready when you are." Will said.

She started to sing, _"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world_

You think you're so small  
Like you're itty bitty.  
Just one match in the lights of the city  
Walking by strangers on the side of the street  
Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like  
You think you're never gonna make your mark  
Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
Out of sight, out of mind, like, like  
It's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like" The girl sang and started to smile, not caring if Sue would make fun of her teeth.

_"Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls_

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)" She sang finishing, as the last verse, Kurt had sang along with her.

"Welcome to glee." Kurt smiled.

* * *

"Alright, boy auditions, let's see. Michael Garcia." Will said.

A tall boy, with dark hair, came in. "Hey, name's Michael, call me Mike, and I'm going to turn this club from being a piece of crap, to being awesome." The guy said.

"_Excuse _me?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, now listen to the awesomeness." Mike said, then started to sing, _"I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._" The guy sang, as the tempo went a little higher, he carried the mic across the room,

_"Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad" _The guy kept singing, and then started to smile.

_"Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me" _The guy sang, smiling.

"You do realize that song is about God, and not about what you made it sound like? Which was doing it with a passed out chick." Kurt said.

The guy chuckled, "Yeah."

"You have a good voice, you're in." Will said.

"Good? My voice is the best, but whatever." Mike said, walking away.

* * *

"Cody Flynn, come on in." Kurt said. As a pale boy with dark hair came in.

"Look! Porcelain number two!" Sue smiled.

Kurt shot her a dirty look, "What are you going to sing?" he asked.

"Sick Cycle Carousel by Lifehouse." The boy said.

_"If shame had a face I think it _  
_ would kind of look like mine _  
_ If it had a home would it be my eyes_  
_ Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this_  
_ Well here we go now one more time _

_ I tried to climb your steps_  
_ I tried to chase you down_  
_ I tried to see how low I could get it down to the ground_  
_ I tried to earn my way_  
_ I tried to tame this mind_  
_ You better believe that I tried to beat this_" The boy sang, Will started nodding while looking at him.

_"So when will this end it goes on and on  
Over and over and over again  
Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop  
Till I step down from this for good_

I never thought I'd end up here  
Never thought I'd be standing where I am  
I guess I kinda thought it would be easier than this  
I guess I was wrong now one more time

I tried to climb your steps  
I tried to chase you down  
I tried to see how long I could get it down to the ground  
I tried to earn my way  
I tried to tame this mind  
You better believe that I tried yo beat this" The boy sang the chorus strongly, to an extent that Kurt thought the boy was going to blow his voice up.

"You are totally in!" Will smiled.

* * *

"Alright, last, Alexander Jones." Will said.

A boy came in, brown shaggy hair, a black vest with a white shit, jeans, and red nike high tops, with a DC hat.

"Alright Bieber," Sue said, mentioning that the boy looked similar to Justin Bieber **(A/N; No that is not Alex's look alike, look at Eduardo Surita, that's his.)**

"What are you going to sing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to sing in Spanish, Me Pones Tierno by Rasel and Carlos Baute." Alex said, and started to sing.

_"A veces voy a veces vengo, cuando te miro se me para el tiempo,  
buscando siempre la manera, pero nunca me sale y es que me quema,  
esto que llevo dentro…. y esque me pone tierno….. Y no lo puedo controlar.  
ay ay ay aaah…"_ The boy started to sing, while Sue widened her eyes.

_"Y es que mi vicio eres tu y no lo puedo cambiar,  
esque he ido a psiquiatra psicologo y demás,  
todos coinciden en lo mismo estoy fatal, y esque mi cura tu la tiene bien guarda.  
Estoy pensando asegurar mi corazón por si se para cuando me diga que no,  
esque tan solo con mirarte caminar, es como un chute de algo que no se me va."_ The boy sang again. Sue took a giant gulp of her water.

_"Y creeme que lo intento, pero tu cuando te pones con tu pelo suelto,_  
_ la testosterona sube por todo mi cuerpo, imposible de parar como una fuerte racha de viento._  
_ Y me pone…. esto que llevo dentro.. y esque me pone tierno…. y no lo puedo controlar._  
_ aaay ay ay ay aaaaaah…_

_Por eso te quiero yo te decir a ti bombon, que no te voy a dejar ir,_  
_ que yo para ti seria como la luz de sol, me pongo y vuelvo a salir,_  
_ asique coge la maleta que nos vamos a ir de aqui…" _The boy sang again, the tempo had raised, and the boy was left smiling.

Will looked at him in amazement, Kurt's eyes widened, and Sue tugging on her jump suit jacket.

"Is it getting hot in here?" She asked, fanning her face with her hand.


	3. New New Directions Ep 1: Part 3

**I do not own Glee, and most of these characters where sent to me by awesome people. I AM ACCEPTING NO MORE GIRLS! I NEED MORE FOUR, THREE of them must be straight. And Isabel4014, your character is in, and I might get him out of character a bit, because  
**

Alexander Jones walked into the choir room, looking around, there where paper airplanes flying everyone, giggling, and a boy sat down, looking at a handheld mirror, all of the girls talking to each other. "What the f-" Alex said, but interrupted to see girls, looking at him. "Uh, you want a picture?" He asked the girls.

"No, why need a picture when you can sit with us?" The one known as Gene said.

"Uh, I'm going to hang out with my friend." Alex said, awkwardly, sitting down next to Mike.

"Sup." Mike said, fist bumping him.

"I really never thought you'd be a glee club type." Alex told him.

"Don't give me that, you're the soccer team captain." Mike told Alex, punching him in the arm.

"Alright, but my mom is also famous for being a singer and actress... So..." Alex said, in a matter-of-fact way.

"But you're dad is known for being a pro athlete." Mike said, and left Alex shut, as he had nothing much to say:

Alex leaned over to the kid looking at his mirror, "Hey, what's your name?" Alex asked.

"Cody Flynn, no could you get out of my way?" The boy asked, Alex raised his arms like 'Alright man', rolled his eyes, and turned back to Mike, as they engaged in a talk about sports, and the room was full of noise.

Then Mr Shue walked in with another boy, a tall handsome, shaggy haired boy, wearing a black shirt, and jeans. "Guys, I made a last minute addition, this is Damian." Mr Shue. "Yeah, and I'm probably the best here, and I don't work with amateurs, so if you can't keep my pace, which most of you won't, leave right now." He said.

The blond girl, who had been impatient at the auditions, Kaylin, looked at the boy. "Really? You're just gonna come in like that? And I thought I'd seen pathetic." Kaylin said.

"Pathetic? Speaking of the girl who came out of the bathroom naked in kindergarten because she didn't know how to pull her pants up?" Damian responded.

Kaylin gasped, and looked at the boy. "Damian, don't be like that." Mr Shue said, gesturing at a seat next to Mike and Alex.

"I'm not sitting next to Bieber." Damian told Mr Shue.

"Dude, stop posing. We all know you aren't the greatest thing." Alex said annoyed at the boy.

"Ah, listen, Bieber makes comebacks. Well, really you guys don't look like much, so shut up, before little Bieber gets hurt." Damian told him.

"First stop calling me that, second... I really would like to see things from your point of view, but sadly... I can't get my head that far up my ass." Alex told him, getting a fist bump from Mike.

"Haha," Damian laughed, "Ow, that really hurt, now shut up." Damian walked closer and smacked the back of Alex's head, Alex got up, ready to punch Damian, but Jacob held him back. Mr Shue walked in between, them.

"Come on guys, not the first meeting, if you guys really wanna duel it out, let's see-" Mr Shue said, looking at Damian's shirt, that had a picture of Tupac.

"How about a rap battle?" Mr Shue suggested.

"Haha, me against this chump? Whatever, let's do it." Damian said.

Alex looked at Damian, "I'm game." Alex told Mr Shue.

"Alright, Brad, drop something." Mr Shue asked the keyboard player, that had been there ever since... Well since Mr Shue started.

The beat started. They flipped a coin, and Damian went first.

_"Alright, alright. Nobody got your back, you standing here alone / you standing in my hood, AKA the Danger Zone. So misunderstood, but what's a world without enigma / Two girls at the same time, synchronized swimmers / I am an apparition that appears in your nightmares / a beast of demolition creeping at you while you're unaware. / Bieber man, just get out here / better fly away, like light years. You tryna look cool in front of everyone / but when it's said and done, I'll be the better one. Cause I'm the bomb / bitch stay calm." _Damian said, leaving Alex.

Alex stared at Damian, he turned back to Mike, who mouthed 'Don't choke'. And looked at the other members, which most of the girls were interested. Alex sighed.

_"Sorry to keep everyone waiting / I mean really, this dude sounds like he's masturbating, contemplating, / what I'll say to him / because his chances to beat me are slim. Put a gun to your head, pull the trigger / that's what I call mind-blowin / you ain't ballin / better fall in. We know you're afraid of him / cause I'm a beast bitch, gir, Invader Zim. I make the beat retarded / so I'm calling it a slow jam, butcher and I know it man, lets leave this beef, broham. I'm the bomb, you ain't even a grenade / one day you'll just fade. Told me I was awful, that crap did not phase me, tell me how I suck again my memory is hazy/ Bieber? / Yeah dude I better be /, or you can freaking kiss my ass, human centipede. Why does every kid like me have to rap some / I don't know, all I know is I'm the best one."_ Alex smirked, as he finished rapping.

Damian's eyes widened when he saw Alex rap, he really wasn't exactly expecting that, everyone started cheering for Alex, he high fived them, then when he turned around, an angry Damian spit in Alex's face. Alex threw multiple punches at Damian's face in a matter of seconds, that didn't give him enough time to retaliate, as everyone got in between them.

**Alright, so I didn't completely write the battle myself, I made up some lines. I give credit to Childish Gambino, Lil Wayne, Brandon Y on Yahoo, and a thread called Never ending Rap Battle.**


	4. New New Directions Ep 1: Part 4

**I do not own Glee, and most of these characters where sent to me by awesome people. BTW, I'm going to change Gene's Look alike to Lucy Hale, because Olivia Wilde is... To old to look like a teen. And I'm changing Carolyn's Look Alike to Ashley Benson, since Julia Stiles is too old to be a teen..  
**

Alex and Damian sat in Mr Shue's office, away from each other, Alex had held a pack of ice on his cheek, because while Mike was trying to stop him, he had tackled Alex to the ground, then the Carolyn girl had kicked him in the face accidentally.

"Guys, you're lucky Figgins didn't get word-" Mr Shue started to talk.

"Don't you mean you got lucky?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?" Mr Shue asked.

"Well, if Figgins got word of this, seeing two of your members, he'd close the club down." Alex said.

"Look, we got a genius here." Damian mumbled.

"I will murder you." Alex said back.

"You're a cheap shot." Damian responded, coldly.

"Dude, you spit in my face? And I'm the cheep shot?" Alex asked, as he looked disgusted at Damian.

"You're lucky that's the only thing I did." Damian told him.

"Wanna go? I got all day." Alex said.

"NOBODY IS FIGHTING! STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Mr Shue yelled. "You guys are right, but really, I'm doing this for you guys. I suggest you get your act together. Now clean up, an get to your next class."

* * *

As the kids walked back in, all the girls sat close by, Amber stood out because she was wearing her cheerios outfit. As Damian came through the door, he looked at her, "Damn, Adams looking good." He said.

Amber looked at him in disgust, "Get lost." She told him.

"That's not nice. But it's okay, I didn't care much about you, whore." Damian responded. Amber looked at him, shocked, as Damian walked away.

"What a dick." Liz said, who sat behind Amber.

"But he's pretty hot. Though." Gene responded.

"I've seen better in the book when I passed by the chess club." Carolyn responded.

"No you haven't." Allie said.

After a pause, Carolyn looked back and sighed, "Yeah, I haven't. But that Mike boy is cute, so is the other Alex boy."

Gene rolled her eyes, "Ugh, don't remind me about Alex."

"What? You guys barley know each other." Carolyn said.

"I dated him back in seventh grade." Gene responded.

"INCOMING!" A blonde boy yelled as a soccer ball flew through the door, and ricocheted off the wall, at Damian's face. Damian looked at the ball flew the ball at his face, and squeezed it till it popped.

"Who did that?!" He yelled angrily.

"Sorry." A blond boy said, as he came in, he had a tight gray shirt, and jeans, with boyish freckles, blond hair, and blue eyes. Cody somewhat checked him out.

"I'm gonna kill you." Damian said getting closer, Mike stood up to stop Damian, as Mike thought to himself, _When the hell did I become Dr Phil, and stop fights? _Mike shrugged off the thought and walked closer, but Alex came in between Damian and he boy.

"Losers." Damian said, and sat next to the wall

"Braiden, go ahead and sit down." Alex said looking at the blond boy, as he walked with him. Damian rolled his eyes, and sat down himself.

Mike sat back down, while Damian rolled his eyes and sat down against the wall. Then Mr Shue came in, with another blonde boy. "New member, Zay, say hello." Mr Shue said.

"And, also our new member, Braiden." Alex reminded Mr Shue. "He's part of the soccer team, and my vice captain. And the other day I found out he could sing." Alex said.

"Yeah, the boy who sang that one Rhianna song? Right?" Mr Shue said.

"Damn, how many blondes are in this club?" Gene asked.

"Looks like we brunettes need to stick together." Mike said.

"BRUNETTE POWER!" Alex yelled, jokingly, "DEATH TO ALL BLONDS!"

Mr Shue laughed, "See, why can't we get along more like this?" Mr Shue said

"Sorry, Mr Shue, but we're not all buddy buddy like your last group." Damian said.

"They hated each other when we started, but they became best friends, just like I want you guys to." Mr Shue said. "Damian, Alex."

Alex sighed and stood up, while Damian did the same.

"It's my fault, I knew things where going to get tense during the rap battle." Mr Shue said.

"If tense, you mean Damian spitting in Alex's face, then Alex punching him in the face, then yeah." Carolyn said.

"Carolyn, please... I got this." Mr Shue said.

"Alright, alright." Carolyn raised her arms.

"So, you want us to be friends? I can keep from punching him, but I don't think I can do that." Damian said.

"Same." Alex said, as they gave each other a dirty look.

"Guys..." Mr Shue, then looked at Brad, who nodded. Then Mr Shue started to sing.

_"Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?" _Mr Shue smiled while he sang. Alex rolled his eyes and chuckled, while Damian, started somewhat smiling.

The whole class started to sing with Mr Shue, _"I seen you 'round for a long long time  
I really 'membered you when you drink my wine" _They sang, while Alex stepped closer to Damian.

_"Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?" _Alex sang, putting his hand out for Damian to shake it.

After a moments hesitation, Damian rolled his eyes, and sang, _"Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?_"

_"I seen you walkin' down in Chinatown  
I called you but you could not look around" _Mr Shue sang, while Gene and Carolyn came down, both arms around each others shoulders.

_"Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?" _The girls sang together while walking down the stairs, and then Alex and Damian wrapped their arms around each others shoulders, and joined Gene and Carolyn.

_"I bring my money to the welfare line  
I see you standing in it every time_" Mr Shue sang.

_"Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?" _Amber and Allie walked together, joining Alex, Damian, Gene, and Carolyn.

_"The color of your skin don't matter to me  
As long as we can live in harmony" _Mike sang, as he got off his chair, and joined the group.

_"Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?" _Liz and Meg sang with the group, as they got in together.

_"I'd kinda like to be the President  
so I can show you how your money's spent" _Mr Shue sang, while the group looked at the three boys remaining, the two new kids Braiden and Zay, along with Cody.

Cody shrugged, as he really didn't have a problem with anyone in the club, but loved to so sing, and liked the way they sounded.

_"Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?" _Cody sang, joining the others, arm in arm around their shoulder, while the two new kids, Braiden and Zay, shrugged and got up and sang with them.

* * *

All the kids where in the auditorium, "One, dos, one, dos, tres." Alex smiled as he said it.

_"Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time" _Liz sang.

_"Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time" _Braiden sang, skipping to the front of the stage with Liz, then they parted ways, then Alex went to the front of the stage.

_"Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time." _Alex sang, doing the Usher, sideways moonwalk, towards the right, as Zay came up, and started to sing.

_"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time" _Zay sang.

_"Good morning and good night" _Alex sang.

_"I wake up at twilight."_ Meg sang, as Alex and Meg looked at each other, and parted.

_"It's gonna be alright_  
_ We don't even have to try_  
_ It's always a good time"_ Both of them sang, while they parted.

_"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_ It's always a good time_  
_ Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_ We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."_ They sang, while they followed Alex's lead in dancing, which Alex didn't really want to do anything complex, so they just jumped in the air, fist pumping.

_"Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room hit the ATM"_ Kaylin, sang, pretending to drop her phone, as they laughed at her joke.

_"Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_ Cuz it's always a good time"_ Carolyn sang, as Kaylin and Carolyn high fived each other.

_"Good morning and good night"_ Cody sang, followed by a high five from Mike.

_"I wake up at twilight" _Amber sang.

_"It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try"_ Mike sang, looking out at the auditorium.

_"It's always a good time._

_ Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_ It's always a good time_  
_ Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_ We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time." _Everyone sang, doing the fist pumping again.

_"Doesn't matter when_  
_ It's always a good time then"_ Braiden sang.

_"Doesn't matter where_  
_ It's always a good time there"_ Damian sang.

_"Doesn't matter when,_  
_ It's always a good time then_

_ It's always a good time_  
_ Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_ It's always a good time_  
_ Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_ We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_ Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_ It's always a good time_  
_ Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_ We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."_ Everyone sang, happily, and looking at them, Mr Shue could tell, it was going to be like the last couple of years. It would be hard, but they had a long road ahead, and just like Mr Shue had a lot to teach them, he was sure these kids would have a lot to teach him.


	5. New New Directions Ep 1: Part 5

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the story. I'm planning on making a series. But what sucks is, I'm creative, but not enough to be a writer, and it takes lots of time for me to choose.  
**

**So if you ever have ideas of a assignment the New Directions should do, PM me your ideas. So here I wanted to address that, **

**1) I'm probably not gonna get every character perfect, and I might change them up mildly, just so I can write better.  
**

**2) To the one who sent me Allie's submission, I can't have her get raped. Because, I don't know how being raped feels, and I might be a little insensitive to people who actually got raped. And I don't think I should do that, and even more to the fact to her getting pregnant, is just more insensitive. If I do go through with this, you do realize that Allie will probably never be the same, and be distant, and probably, quit.  
**

**3) Those who are worried about me not putting their characters in it enough, I have eleven characters or twelve at least, so I might not have everyone be large in one story or chapter. But your character will have a large role, sooner or later, so it's okay.  
**

**That's all, I'm already working on another episode, so if you want to see it, follow me, or just check back a bit later on my accoutn.  
**


End file.
